Distraction
by MC'Phoenix
Summary: .:Claire/Wanda:."Con ella, Claire le encontraba una distracción a todos sus problemas. Una que le agradaba y que le hacía sentirse bien momentáneamente. Olvidaba a Quil, a todo. Y se sentía completa, de alguna forma" Femslash. Crossover. Reto.


**Disclaimer:** Los loros no saben escribir, todavía.

**Claim: **Claire/Wanda —porque ellas dominarán el mundo, juntas xD Menciones Quil/Claire, youknow.

**Advertencias: **Femslash pero inocentó, nada de cítricos, nada de qué preocuparse (?)

**Notas: **Esto va en respuesta al reto Crossover Twilight/The Host, del foro LOL. Enjoy.

-

-

* * *

**Distraction**

* * *

**1.**

Había crecido en aquella playa, pero todavía le encantaba ir allí cuando se sentía _así. _Dieciséis años en aquella playa de costas irregulares, con rocas de cualquier tamaño y muchos colores extraños y hermosos, y parecía la primera vez que la veía. Le encantaba tanto.

Tomó una de las rocas a su alrededor y la movió entre sus manos antes de ver su color.

_Verde_.

Suspiró. Por ello estaba allí, por Quil. Curiosamente pensó que siempre estuvo lista para saber la verdad, porque siempre supo que algo sucedía cuando notó que Quil no envejecía, que él y los demás chicos en la reserva se desaparecían y volvían muchas horas después, a veces lastimados (o eso creía, porque al instante la herida ya no estaba), que todos ellos eran muy unidos, como una familia. Cuando notó la forma en la que Quil la miraba.

Y esa era la parte complicada en todo eso. El meollo. Debía admitir que se sentía halagada de ser la única para él, de ser la que lo atara a la tierra, como él solía decirle, pero la imprimación traía preguntas inevitables para ella. ¿Tenía elección alguna? ¿Podía decirle que no? Ni siquiera estaba segura de qué sentía por Quil. Desde que tenía memoria que él estaba en su vida, y era imposible no sentir algo por él, pero no podía asegurar exactamente lo que era para ella.

Suspiró. Su cabeza era un maldito lío. Presionó su rostro contra sus rodillas y agudizó su oído mientras pensaba.

_Zwoop, zwoop, zwoop_. Creyó oír pasos, pero era tan leves que les restó importancia, creyendo que lo imaginaba. Tenía asuntos más importantes en los que pensar adentro de su cabeza.

_Zwoop, zwoop, zwoop_. Le pareció oírlo más fuerte, y esta vez estuvo segura de que no lo imaginaba. Aun así no levantó la vista, podía adivinar quién era.

— Disculpa, ¿te encuentras bien?

Aquella no era la voz que esperaba oír, y se irguió tan bruscamente que su cuello hizo un doloroso _click_.

No la conocía, y se notaba a leguas que ella no era de allí. Era rubia, de ojos claros, con bucles que llegaban a su cintura, pecas que salpicaban su rostro, y una palidez particular. Su menudo cuerpo se encontraba cubierto por un simple vestido de algodón, algo gastado y sucio, pero en ella se veía bien.

— Oh, lo siento, no debí entrometerme. Es que te vi y pensé que estabas, no sé... Uh, de cualquier modo, lo s-

Reaccionó. Oh, no, no, estoy bien. Es sólo...

Ella sonrió y se sentó a su lado, suspirando.

— ¿Problemas con algún chico? —Claire no contestó y la muchacha se ruborizó—. Lo siento, no quiero entrometerme. Soy Wanda, por cierto.

— Claire —sonrió débilmente.

Algo de ella le agradó. Hablaron de todo y nada, y algo hizo _click_ allí. Algó encajó. Y se sintió bien.

**2.**

Se había vuelto como una especie de rutina. Se encontraban muy a menudo en la playa, hablaban, reían y tiraban rocas en el agua para pasar el rato.

Pero ese día no hubo risas ni sonrisas. Ese día, Claire estaba hecha un lío.

Las lágrimas corrían libres por sus mejillas y eso alarmaba a Wanda.

— Yo... simplemente no sé qué hacer. Lo estoy arruinando todo, lo estoy haciendo sufrir. Y no quiero eso.

Otra vez tenía problemas con Quil. Eso la destruía, y verla sufrir era devastador. El debate de Claire al no saber qué hacer se veía en sus ojos.

— Shh, es difícil, siempre lo es. Sólo... cálmate y piensa con claridad. Él no te está presionando.

Esa fue la primera vez que Wanda la abrazó, y se desarmó cuando lo hizo. Quil no la apresuraba, en nada, pero ella era quien no sabía qué decidir. Tenía dieciséis, toda una vida por delante, y no estaba segura de si podría pasar toda una vida con él, sólo con él.

Wanda le hablaba como si hubiese vivido miles de vidas (y es que así lo era) y le reconfortaba. Agradecía tanto el tenerla, el haberla conocido.

— Tranquila... —le daba palmadas en la espalda mientras marcaba un ritmo tranquilizador.

Ella sonrió, se sorbió y se separó de ella, viéndola fijamente. Agradeciéndole con la mirada.

— Lo siento, no quiero agobiarte con mis problemas.

— No te preocupes, cariño. Está bien.

Le secó las mejillas con sus pulgares y le sonrió infundiéndole valor.

Con Wanda, Claire sentía algo, se sentía completa. Y le agradaba la sensación.

**3.**

Esa fue la primera vez en ya tiempo que Wanda no se presentó en la playa. Claire se sentía sola. Estaba sufriendo una crísis amorosa y no tenía con quién descargar sus sentimientos.

Se sentía horrible. _Había hecho algo horrible_.

Le había pedido tiempo a Quil. Tiempo para pensar, para aclarar ideas, tiempo entre ellos. _Tiempo_. Ya de por sí hacerlo le era doloroso, porque lo quería demasiado, pero simplemente estaba confundida y todo era un remolino dentro suyo. Pero ver su rostro fue lo que removió por dentro y lo que casi la derrumbó. Ese rostro de no entender nada, y de que luego todo le cayera de golpe. Esa cara de profunda tristeza y de que a la vez lo comprendía, de que le dolía horrores pero que si era mejor para ella, entonces estaba bien. _Algo_.

Claire estaba en un puto lío. En momentos como ese necesitaba mucho a Wanda.

**4.**

Otra vez ella no estaba, y Claire estaba peor que nunca. Sólo iba a la playa a mirar el atardecer y mezclar sus lágrimas con el mar. Con la esperanza de volver a verla, algún día.

— Creí que te había dicho que no te quería ver llorar —una suave voz, una que conocía muy bien, le murmuró a su oído.

Se dio la vuelta inmediatamente y luego de decir un _«¡Oh, Wanda!» _muy efusivo, actuó por puro impulso, algo que no pensó pero inconscientemente no le molestó.

La abrazó fuertemente. Y luego la besó. Con torpeza, prisa y vacilación. Dolor, tristeza y lágrimas.

Wanda no se apartó. Sabía que si lo hacía, su amiga terminaría de desarmarse y no podría juntarse en tiempo. Sabía que toda aquella situación con Quil le dolía, y que necesitaba del apoyo de alguien, una persona que pudiese escucharla siempre. Y la había encontrado en ella.

Claire se separó, y enseguida se ruborizó violentamente.

— Y-Yo lo siento, no...

Wanda la calló con un beso fugaz y la abrazó. Le susurró un _«Shh, linda» _cantado y la tranquilizó.

Con ella, Claire le encontraba una distracción a todos sus problemas. Una que le agradaba y que le hacía sentirse bien momentáneamente. Olvidando todo el rollo de Quil, pensando que había algo más por lo que sonreír. Se sentía completa.

* * *

_&._


End file.
